


Comfort

by bubblesandfish



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Comfort fic, Cuddling, Emotional Rita, F/M, Raven comforts Rita, Raven knows to keep a secret, bc even Raven is aware that Rita crying isn’t something casual lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesandfish/pseuds/bubblesandfish
Summary: “Sorry... I didn’t mean to—“, Rita started, only to be cut off by Raven.“It’s fine. We all got moments like that. It’ll just stay between us.”
Relationships: Rita Mordio/Raven
Kudos: 1





	Comfort

Nights at the Brave Vesperia headquarters were always uneventful and calm. Yuri and Judith were still up most of the time, chatting in the lobby or out on a walk. Either together, or each their own, separate ways. Raven was often still up as well. He tended to pick up on any noise, any form of activity around him. And when he picked up on irregular activities... Well, curiosity would kill the cat. 

He was wandering through the dark hallways, only to find light peeking from around a certain door. Rita’s door. Was she still up? If she was, she was most likely too caught up in some research to bring herself to a halt. The mage wasn’t exactly new to losing sleep over studies. 

The archer’s hand would wrap itself around the doorknob of the mage’s door, silently opening it to take a peek inside. Rita was never one to like being disturbed when concentrated, after all.

However, Raven was quite surprised to find out the genius mage wasn’t studying at all. Instead, she was curled up under her bedsheets, her body lightly shaking as he heard her quietly sobbing. If Raven still had a heart, he would’ve been certain he could’ve felt it sink at the sight. 

Entering her messy bedroom (truly, there were books scattered all around the place), he cautiously shut the door behind him. Her back was turned towards him as he tiptoed his way to her bed. The closer the archer got, the more he could hear Rita’s little sobs. They were silent, but oh so present to an attentive ear like Raven’s. 

Finally, he stood beside her bed. She really was curled up under her sheets, her arms tightly wrapped around her pillow. Who knew Rita held a set of emotions capable of causing her to cry? Raven wasn’t exactly one to talk when it came to hiding matters from others, though.

Stepping out of his boots, he slowly lifted the bedsheets and got into bed with her. Rita’s body visibly flinched at the realization someone else was entering her bed, but she couldn’t do more than turn her head and stare at Raven with wide, teary eyes. 

“It’s okay. Just here to comfort ya.”, he assured her in a whisper, pressing herself up to her back so he was spooning her. 

The brunette released another sob at that, as if an absolute stranger to being comforted. But she didn’t yell at him. She didn’t punch him, didn’t throw a fireball. No, instead, she turned herself around and buried her face into his chest. 

Truth be told, Raven didn’t even dare asking what was wrong. Rita was literally snuggling up to him, and that itself was already a fair indication something was definitely bothering her. Massively so. And surely he wasn’t like Estelle, whom the mage would tell anything to.

“There, there.”, Raven mumbled, lightly running his fingers through her hair, “Let it all out.”

All he could do was lay there and fingercomb her hair. Until finally, her little sobs died down. Her breathing seemed to have evened out at last, too. Raven pulled back a little to take a look at her face, their eyes meeting. The mage’s eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks lightly rosy. 

“Sorry... I didn’t mean to—“, Rita started, only to be cut off by Raven.

“It’s fine. We all got moments like that. It’ll just stay between us.”

That little reassurance of secrecy made Rita nod in wordless thankfulness. He understood it, Rita not wanting others to know about certain facets of who she was. And he greatly respected that. Whatever had upset her, Raven was glad to see he had at least managed to comfort her. 

The archer pushed himself up on his elbow, ready to move out of Rita’s bed now, only to have her grasp at his purple coat. “Wa— Wait...”

“What is it?”

“Would you... Mind staying here for the night?”

There was a light tremble in Rita’s voice. She needed that warmth and safety Raven brought her to get through the night. Happy to oblige, Raven sank back into the mattress and gently tugged the mage a little closer to him.

“I wouldn’t mind at all. Let’s get some shuteye, alright?”

“Thanks, old man...”


End file.
